Que Hable Ahora o Calle Para Siempre
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Ese es el tipo de chica que soy. Pero qué hay de ti, mírate casándote con la equivocada, pero tranquilo estaré ahí muy cerca para evitarte el error más grande de tu vida. N&H SongFic


**Que Hable Ahora**

**Summary:**** Ese es el tipo de chica que soy. Pero qué hay de ti, mírate casándote con la equivocada, pero tranquilo estaré ahí muy cerca para evitarte el error más grande de tu vida.**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump  
>La canción es de Taylor Swift "Speak Now"<strong>

-Mamá que tipo de chica eras cuando conociste a papá? –

-Mmmm…mejor déjame contarte la historia si?-

**15 años antes. . .**

_**No soy el tipo de chica**__**  
><strong>__**Que debe irrumpir bruscamente en una ocasión de velo blanco**__**  
><strong>__**Pero tú no eres el tipo de chico**__**  
><strong>__**Que debe estar casándose con la chica equivocada**_

Naruto Namikaze el único hijo de un gran heredero igual que yo, me sentía identificada con él. Además de estar perdidamente enamorada de él. Claro, eso no importaba mucho él estaba prometido con una chica llamada Sakura Haruno, "el amor de su vida" como la llamaba él.

No todo empezó así claro, nos conocimos haciendo fila en una venta de entradas para un concierto de una banda que había vuelto a unirse, y particularmente, mi banda favorita, y la de él también. Fue amable nos reímos mucho, teníamos demasiados temas en común, era muy divertido. Luego fuimos por un café donde me conto que su prometida detestaba ir a conciertos, no le gustaba la música ni mucho menos esa banda. Ella era toda un princesita, una niña mimada, pero siempre me recordaba como la amaba. Por aquel tiempo yo también tenía novio, Kiba Inuzuka. Un muchacho muy tierno y amoroso. Me amaba más de lo que yo podía corresponderle, por lo cual no funciono.  
>Con Naruto me lo encontré variadas veces y así, nos hicimos amigos muy íntimos, me contaba su vida y yo la mía.<p>

La mayoría de peleas entre él y Sakura eran por mi causa _"ya estas con ella! Otra vez", "No te quiero cerca de ella ENTENDISTE!", "Sal con ella una vez más y te dejo!"_ . Y así muchas otras estupideces de la chica celosa. Con el tiempo el ya no me recordaba tanto su amor por ella, si no me hablaba de lo mucho que lo molestaba, de lo gritona, mandona, enojona y creída que era.

-Pero tu la amas Verdad?- Dije yo. Dudo un poco, su cara era de confusión y luego simple aceptación, como alguien que sabe que debe trabajar el día lunes.

-mm..claro es mi prometida no? Se supone que la amo- Contesto el, apresurado cambio el tema. No lo volví a tocar, me di cuenta que no quería hablar de ello.

Paso el tiempo hasta que simplemente dejo de hablarme de sus problemas con Sakura. Ahora solo se preocupaba por mí, cosa muy extraña.

-Hinata que tipo de chica crees que eres?- Me dijo con ojos curiosos

-A que te refieres? Con que tipo?- Pregunte

-Pues, que es lo que nunca harías?-

-Pues no soy la chica que entraría en una iglesia a detener un casorio, me daría demasiada vergüenza- reí por lo bajo imaginándome en plena boda gritando YO ME OPONGO!

-Yo no soy el tipo de chico que se casaría con la chica equivocada, al menos eso creo- dijo con la mirada perdida

-Me alegro de que Sakura sea la correcta- Dije algo triste

Después de esa conversación no hablamos en un tiempo, estábamos a un mes de tu boda. Dios me sentía muy triste no comprendí muy bien porque. Pensaba que era porque no nos veríamos mas, por la celosa de Sakura, pero no.. con el tiempo es decir al mes de tu boda, entendí que estaba enamorada de ti.  
>No podía dejar que te casaras con ella. Por favor entiéndeme nos conocimos por una razón, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Le comente mi problema a mi mejor amiga, Mei. Ella me dijo una historia Hindú, que en aquel momento no entendí.<p>

"_Un hombre rogaba a Dios todos los días: por favor por favor Dios hazme millonario, hazme grande, hazme poderoso. Déjame tener mucho dinero, dame dinero, Ayúdame a ser millonario, por favor.  
>Entonces un día Dios apareció frente al hombre y le dijo: Por favor Por favor Compra un boleto de lotería."<em>

Al principio pensé que no entendía mi problema, que su historia era estúpida, pero no era así.  
>En tu despedida de soltero, la diurna que hiciste conmigo, fuimos a jugar golf, la pasamos realmente bien.<br>Te pregunte si estabas emocionado, tu solo respondiste "hmm creo". No te veías feliz cuando te hablaba de la boda, pero que podía hacer, no podía estar contigo en la boda, porque tu novia no me invito. No podía decirte lo que sentía no me atrevía. Pero tú? Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí.  
>Cuando me fuiste a dejar a mi casa, nos quedamos en la puerta a conversar, y te bese, fue un beso muy ligero, muy delicado, peor el mejor que haya tenido jamás. Luego de eso cerré la puerta y espere a que te fueras, no te vería mas. Había comprado pasajes para New York, buscaría trabajo y un apartamento me alejaría de tu vida ese era mi plan. Y estaba dispuesta a realizarlo pero, sin poder dormir esa noche, pensé que tú estabas en tu despedida de soltero con tus amigos. Estarás feliz? Era lo que me preguntaba.<p>

Meditando en la noche logre entender el cuento de Mei. Claro Dios no puede hacerte millonario así por que sí. Tú debes hacer algo. El que no hace no gana, el que no intenta pierde. Comprendí perfectamente mañana haría lo que nunca imagine hacer. Detendría el gran error que estabas por cometer.

_**Entro a escondidas y veo a tus amigos**__**  
><strong>__**Y a su pequeña y presumida familia, todos vestidos de color pastel**__**  
><strong>__**Y ella le está gritando a la dama de honor**__**  
><strong>__**en algún lado dentro de la habitación**__**  
><strong>__**Llevando un vestido en forma de pastel.**_

Todo se veía perfecto de verdad Sakura se esforzó por hacer una gran boda, vi a los estirados de sus padres, tenían una ropa de color ridículo, el tema era morado, violeta y pastel. Dios que princesa. No te vi a ti, pero a ella sí. Histérica gritándole a todo el mundo. Pero de pronto ella desaparece y te veo a ti, con una cara de desilusión estas triste lo veo.  
>Tu mirada se elevó cuando todos miraron el fondo del salón.<p>

_**Gestos divertidos se intercambian.**__**  
><strong>__**y el órgano empieza a tocar**__**  
><strong>__**una canción que suena como una marcha de muerte**__**  
><strong>__**Y yo estoy escondida entre las cortinas**__**  
><strong>__**Parece que no fui invitada por tu querida futura novia.**__****_

_**Ella flota por el pasillo como una reina de concurso**__**  
><strong>__**Pero sé que tú deseas que fuese yo**__**  
><strong>__**Deseas que fuese yo**__**  
><strong>__**¿No es cierto?**_

Lo único que mi mente piensa es No digas que sí. Escapa conmigo ahora, me escondí entre las cortinas no quería ser vista por nadie, cuando la novia avanzo logre sentarme al final de las bancas.

Llego aquel momento en donde yo debía comprar un boleto de lotería. Si no, no sería millonaria.

_**Oigo al cura decir "que hable ahora o calle para siempre"**__**  
><strong>__**Se hace el silencio, es mi última oportunidad,**__**  
><strong>__**Me pongo de pie con las manos temblorosas, todos los ojos en mí.**__**  
><strong>__**Todos miran horrorizados en la sala**__**  
><strong>__**Pero yo soy la única mirándote a ti**__****_

_**No soy el tipo de chica**__**  
><strong>__**Que debe irrumpir bruscamente en una ocasión de velo blanco**__**  
><strong>__**Pero tú no eres el tipo de chico**__**  
><strong>__**Que debe estar casándose con la chica equivocada**__****_

_**Asique no digas Sí, escapa ahora**__**  
><strong>__**Te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera**__**  
><strong>__**No esperes, o digas un sólo voto,**__**  
><strong>__**Tu tiempo se está acabando**__**  
><strong>__**y ellos dijeron: habla ahora**_

-Señorita basta con esta interrupción, fuera de aquí!- Grito el cura.

Salí por la puerta principal, despacio, me tome mi tiempo deje que vieran lo fuerte y valiente que era. Mientras la madre de Naruto me sonreía, sabía que ella me prefería a mí, claro está. Pero no me casaría con la madre de Naruto.

En mi fantasía, ya que estoy a punto de salir por la iglesia, escucho tu voz y me dices: _**Y tú dirás "vamos a escaparnos**__**  
><strong>__**Te veré cuando me quite el traje en la puerta trasera**__**  
><strong>__**Cariño, no dije mis votos**__**  
><strong>__**Estoy tan contento de que estuvieses cerca cuando dijeron : Hable ahora**_

Pero es solo en mi fantasía. Estoy por salir, apresuro el paso y escucho tu voz, todos quedan petrificados, y ella grita a dónde vas? Que haces? Me vas a dejar así?

Te veo, tomando mi mano, besándome, diciéndome que me amas, agradeciéndome.

-Escapa ahora conmigo- Me dijiste tú y tus hermosos ojos azules.

Yo solo asentí, te seguí, y no recuerdo mucho por el impacto, lo nuevo que recordaba eras tú, yo en un avión tú durmiendo en mi pecho, respirando tranquilo y profundo. Con destino a New York.

**. . .**

-Guao! Y como fue la boda después de eso mami?-

-Ayy Hana esa es otra historia que te contare cuando seas mayor-

-Mamá tengo 13 años soy grande!-

-No lo suficiente, mira, llego papá ve a decir hola-

-De que hablaban? Eh Hinata-

-De cuanto me necesitaste para que dijera YO ME OPONGO!- me reí por lo bajo recordándolo una vez más.

-Es una gran historia, ah y gracias te amo Hinata –


End file.
